Vgs Verlagsgesellschaft
Die Vgs-Verlagsgesellschaft tritt mit dem Label Egmont Manga & Anime (kurz: EMA) als Manga-Verlag auf. Geschichte Im Jahr 1878 öffnete Egmont H. Petersen in Kopenhagen eine eigene Druckerei, die den Grundstock für den Verlag bilden sollte. Der erste große Erfolg war die Familienzeitschrift "Hjemmet" 1904, die noch heute in Skandinavien exisitert. Im Jahr 1914, zur Einweihung eines großen Druckereigebäudes, dem Gutenberghus, erhielt Egmont den Titel der königlichen Hofdruckerei. 1948 gelang es, sich die Rechte an den Disney Comics für viele europäische Länder zu sichern. 1951 wurde mit Ehapa (siehe Initialien des Firmengründers) ein deutscher Ableger gegründet. Im Comicbereich vertrieb er Disney (mit der Übersetzung von Dr. Erika Fuchs) und später auch Asterix und Lucky Luke. 1991 wurde der Reiner Feest-Verlag angekauft. Unter diesem Label erschien im Februar 1994 dann mit Appleseed der erste Manga. Weitere Mangas folgten, doch der große Durchbruch gelang erst 1997/1998 mit Sailor Moon. Im Jahr 2000 wagte sich auch Ehapa mit Wedding Peach an das Experiment, Mangas in japanischer Leserichtung zu drucken. Im Oktober desselben Jahres wurde dann die Firma Egmont Manga & Anime gegründet. Als erster deutscher Verlag hat EMA einen Berater in Japan direkt vor Ort sitzen. 2001 folgt mit Weiß Kreuz der erste Anime in Zusammenarbeit mit Anime-Virtual unter dem Label IKASU. Im Jahre 2002 wurde EMA wieder bei Ehapa eingegliedert, das Label bleibt allerdings erhalten. 2003 gibt es einen Zusammenschluß mehrere Firmen aus dem Ehapa-Konzern sowie die Fusion mit vgs. Das hat zur Folge, dass Ehapa/EMA nach Köln zieht. Programm * 20 Masken von CLAMP * A handsome Girl von Yoshizumi Wataru * A.I. Love You von Akamatsu Ken * Ai Yori Aoshi von Fumizuki Kō * Alice 19th von Watase Yū * Anatolia Story von Shinohara Chie * Angel Diary von Kara (Manhwa) * Appleseed von Shirow Masamune * Arcana von Lee So-Young (Manhwa) * Arina Tanemura Collection - Artbook * Ayashi no Ceres von Watase Yū * Basara von Tamura Yumi * Bibi von Choi Kyung-Ah (Manhwa) * Biomega von Nihei Tsutomu * Blade of the Immortal von Samura Hiroaki * Blame! von Nihei Tsutomu * Bokura ga Ita von Obata Yuuki * Boys Love von Tachibana Kaim * BrotherxBrother von Kisaragi Hirotaka * Bus Gamer von Minekura Kazuya * Byakuya Zoushi - Weiße Nacht von Tooko Miyagi * Card Captor Sakura von CLAMP * Card Captor Sakura - Artbook * Card Captor Sakura Animated - Anime Comic * Catwalk von Alexandra Völker * Cause I love You von CLAMP * Check von Lee So-Young (Manhwa) * Chobits von CLAMP * Chobits: Your Eyes Only - Artbook * Chrome Breaker von Abeno Chako * Chu Chu Chu von Nakashima Tsubaki * City Hunter von Tsukasa Hōjō * CLAMPs Wonder World von CLAMP * Color von Tsuda Mikiyo / Eiki Eiki * Cowboy Bebop von Nanten Yutaka * Crayon Shin-chan von Usui Yoshito * CuteXGuy von Tateno Makoto * Cyborg Kuro-chan von Yokouchi Naoko * Dark Water von Meimu / Suzuki Kôji * Daddy Longlegs von Do-Jiang (Manhwa) * Day of Revolution von Tsuda Mikiyo * Dear Myself von Eiki Eiki * Derby Stallion Breeder's Battle von Kametani Takamasa / Ochi Yoshihiko * Desire Max von Ayane Ukyō * Detektiv Conan von Aoyama Gosho * Detektiv Conan Short Stories von Aoyama Gosho * Devil Children von Fujii Hideaki * Digi Charat von Koge-Donbo * Disney: Fairies von Jun Asuka * Dominion von Shirow Masamune * Dream Kiss von Ohya Kazumi * Dream Saga von Tachikawa Megumi * Eagle von Kawaguchi Kaiji * Eden von Endo Hiroki * Electric Hands von Zaou Taishi * Exaxxion von Sonoda Kenichi * Family Complex von Tsuda Mikiyo * Fight von Kim Liersch / Roda Makmod * Forget me not von Tsuruta Kenji * Freaky Angel von Lenka Buschová * Full Moon wo Sagashite von Tanemura Arina * Fushigi Yuugi von Watase Yū * Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden / Watase Yū * Fuyumi Soryo short stories / Sōryō Fuyumi * Gals von Fujii Mihona * Gash! von Raiku Makoto * Gestalt von Kouga Yun * Get Backers von Aoki Yuya / Ayamine Rando * Ghost in the Shell von Shirow Masamune * Ghost in the Shell 1.5 * Ghost in the Shell 2 * Gib mir mehr... von Monchi Kaoru * Go! Go! Heaven von Obara Shinji * Go! Virginal von Mizuto Aqua * Gokinjo Monogatari von Yazawa Ai * Goth von Otsuichi / Oiwa Kendi * Gott Gauss von Viviane * GTO von Fujisawa Tōru * Gun Blaze West von Watsuki Nobuhiro * Gundam 0079 von Yadate Hajime / Tomino Yoshiyuki / Kondo Kazuhisa * Gundam Wing von Yadate Hajime / Tomino Yoshiyuki / Tokita Koichi * Gundam Wing - Artbook * Gunslinger Girl von Aida Yu * Gunsmith Cats von Sonoda Kenichi * Gunsmith Cats Revised Edition * Haou Airen von Shinjō Mayu * Hate to love you von Tateno Makoto * Hero Heel von Tateno Makoto * Highschool Love von Monchi Kaoru * Hiroki Endo Short Stories von Endo Hiroki * Holiday von Kiyohara Hiro und Otsuichi * Homunculus von Yamamoto Hideo * Hoshin Engi von Fujisaki Ryū * How to draw Manga mit Yuu Watase (Manga-Zeichenbuch) * I Wish von Joo Seo Hyun (Manhwa) * Imadoki von Watase Yū * Im letzten Viertel des Mondes von Yazawa Ai * Innocent Bird von Kisamagi Hirotaki * Indépendent von DuO * Inuyasha von Takahashi Rumiko * I*O*N von Tanemura Arina * Japanisch mit Manga (Japanischkurs) * Japanisch mit Manga (Übungen) * Justice Guards Duklyon von CLAMP * K2 von You Lee Young (Manhwa) * Kaikan Phrase von Shinjō Mayu * Kaito Kid von Aoyama Gosho * Kaito Saint Tail von Tachikawa Megumi * Kamichama Karin von Koge-Donbo * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne von Tanemura Arina * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne - Artbook * »Kare« First Love von Miyasaka Kaho * Kenshin von Watsuki Nobuhiro * Kenshin KADEN - Artbook * King's Game - Ousama Game von Takagi Ryo * Kingdom Hearts von Amano Shiro * Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories von Amano Shiro * Kingdom Hearts II von Amano Shiro * Kirara Princess von Tanaka Rika / Kodaka Nao * Kiss von Eiki Eiki * Kiss me Princess von Se-Young Kim * Kodomo no Omocha von Obana Miho * Kokoro Library von Nobuyuki Takagi * Kungfu Girl Juline von Kakinouchi Narumi * La Esperança von Kawai Chiusa * The Law of Ueki von Fukuchi Tsubasa * Lebe deine Liebe von Miyasaka Kaho * Legend of Mana von Amano Shiro * Legend of the Sword von Beop-Ryong Yeo / Hui-Jin Park (Manhwa) * Liling-Po von Yutenji Ako * Love & War von Yoshioka Hotoshi / Mori Kotaro * Love Celeb von Shinjo Mayu * Love Hina von Akamatsu Ken * Loveless von Kouga Yun * Lumen Lunae von Ohkami Mineko * Lythis von Utatane Hiroyuki * Magister Negi Magi von Akamatsu Ken * Magister Negi Magi Neo von Fujima Takuya / Akamatsu Ken * Mai von Kudo Kazuya / Ikegami Ryoichi * Maison Ikkoku von Takahashi Rumiko * Mär von Anzai Nobuyuki * Marie und Elie von Ochi Yoshihiko * Marmalade Boy von Yoshizumi Wataru * Men who cannot get married von Fujii Sakuya * Mermaid Saga von Takahashi Rumiko * Martini for two von Tateno Makoto * Midoris Days von Inoue Kazuo * Milk Crown von Mizuto Aqua * Milk Crown H von Mizuto Aqua * Mister Zipangu von Shiina Takashi * Model von Lee So-Young * Mon-Star Attack von DuO * Monster von Urasawa Naoki * Monster AG von Yamafuji Hiromi * Moon Boy von Lee Young-Yoo (Manhwa) * Mouse von Akahori Satoru / Itaba Hiroshi * MS G-Unit von Yadate Hajime / Tomino Yoshiyuki / Tokita Koichi * MS Z Gundam von Kondo Kazuhisa / Tomino Yoshiyuki * Musouka von Diana Liesaus * Naglayas Herz von Sascha Nils Marx / Stefan Voß * Nana von Yazawa Ai * Nao-Yazawa-Collection * Naru Taru von Kitoh Mohiro * Nightmare Before Christmas, The von Tim Burton / Asuka Jun * Noise! von Nihei Tsutomu * Oh! My Goddess von Fujishima Kosuke * Oh! My Goddess - Artbook * Oh! My Goddess - Anime Comic * Oh! My Goddess - The Movie - Anime Comic * Ohikkoshi von Samura Hiroaki * One Pound Gospel von Takahashi Rumiko * Orange Bubble Gum von Young Moon Na (Manhwa) * Orcus Star von Gina Wetzel * Orion von Shirow Masamune * Othello von Ikezawa Satomi * Paris von Alexandra Völker * Peach Girl von Miwa Ueda * Peking Reijin-Syo von Sumeragi Natsuki * Pita Ten von Koge-Donbo * Pokémon Adventures von Hidenori Kusaka / Mato * Pokémon - Magical Journey von Tsukirino Yumi * Pokémon - Das Artbook - Artbook * Pokémon - Anime Comic * Prime Minister von Eiki Eiki * Prince Sapphire von Tateno Makoto - Artbook * Princess Princess von Tsuda Mikiyo * Princess Princess von Tsuda Mikiyo - Artbook * Princess Princess + von Tsuda Mikiyo * Psychic Academy von Aki Katsu * Pucca von Vooz * Ranma ½ von Takahashi Rumiko * Ranma ½ - Artbook * Redrum 327 von Ko Ya-Seong (Manhwa) * Rave von Mashima Hiro * Rose Hip Rose von Fujisawa Tōru * Rose Hip Zero von Fujisawa Tōru * Rumiko Theater von Takahashi Rumiko * Saber Marionette J von Akahori Saturo / Hanada Terukki / Kotoyoshi Yumisuke * Sailor Moon von Takeuchi Naoko * Sailor Moon präsentiert * Sailor Moon - Artbook * Sailor Moon - Art Edition - Artbook * Sailor Moon - Kompendium * Sailor Moon - Anime Comic * Sailor Moon: Amis erste Liebe - Anime Comic * Sailor Moon TV-Artbook * Sailor V von Takeuchi Naoko * Sakura Wars von Masa Itsuku * Scar von Ko Ya-Seong (Manhwa) * Die Schneeprinzessin von CLAMP * Secret Girl von Shimaki Ako * Secret Love von Zaou Taishi * Seraphic Feather von Morimoto Yô / Takeda Toshiya / Utatane Hiroyuki * Seraphic Feather Illustrationen - Artbook * Sexy Effect 96 von Mayama Jun * Shamo von Tanaka Akio / Hashimoto Izou * Shinkan Special - FanArt (in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Animexx e.V.) * Shinku Chitai von Yazawa Nao * Shishunki Miman von Watase Yuu * Shojo bigaku - Girl's love von Chi-Ran * Shonen Shojo von Fukushima Satoshi * Spring von Lee Young-You * Squib feeling blue - Tanemura Arina Kurzgeschichten * Stigma von Minekura Kazuya * Stop! In the name of love! von Mayama Jun * Strange Stories von Yumeka Sumomo * Stroke Material - My Fuckin' Lover von Atsuta Kotobuki * Subaru von Masahito Soda * Subway to Sally Storybook * Süßes Gift auf deinen Lippen von Koide Mieko * Tenshi Ja Nai!! von Shigematsu Takako * The Loudest Whisper von Matsumoto Temari * The One I Love von CLAMP * The Summit von Young-Hee Lee * the Ring von Inagaki Hisao / Takahashi Hiroshi / Sakura Mizuki / Suzuki Kôji / Meimu * Time Stranger Kyoko von Tanemura Arina * Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar von Koge-Donbo * Tonari no Guardian von Shimaki Ako * Train Train von Eiki Eiki * Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle von CLAMP * Under the Glass Moon (Manhwa) * Ura Peach Girl von Ueda Miwa * Vagabond von Takehiko Inoue * Venus Wars von Yasuhiko Yoshikazu * Virgin Crisis von Shinjō Mayu * Voices of a Distant Star von Shinkai Makoto / Sahara Mizu * Wedding Peach von Tomita Sukehiro / Yazawa Nao * Wedding Peach - Anime Comic * Weiß Kreuz von Tsuchiya Kyoko * Weiß Side B von Ohmine Shoko / Koyasu Takehito * What a wonderful world von Asano Inio * What's Michael? von Kobayashi Makoto * Wings of Vendemiaire von Kitoh Mohiro * Without Identity * xxxholic von CLAMP * XS von Song Ji-Hyoung (Manhwa) * Yakitate!! Japan von Hashiguchi Takashi * Yellow von Makoto Tateno * Yubisaki Milktea von Miyano Tomochika * Yuigon von Eiki Eiki * You're under Arrest von Fujishima Kosuke * Zeroin von Inoue Sora * Zettai Kareshi von Watase Yū Außerdem erscheinen bzw. erschienen in diesem Verlag die Manga-Magazine * Manga Power (1996) ** AD Police ** Hellhounds ** Ranma ½ * Manga Power (Februar 2002 – September 2004) ** Blood Rushing Night ** Chobits ** Cyborg Kuro-Chan ** Devil Children ** Fuyumi Soryo short stories ** Get Backers ** Gunsmith Cats (die fehlenden letzten beiden Kapitel) ** Ichabod ** Kaito Saint Tail ** Ki no uta ** Kindaichi Shonen ** Kung-Fu Girl Juline ** Oh! My Mini-Goddess ** Orcus Star ** Othello ** Peach Girl ** Psychic Academy ** Rabu Rabu Butabara ** Rave ** Shinku Chitai ** The Big O ** Turn A Gundam ** What's Michael? ** Wings of Vendemiaire * Manga Twister (Oktober 2003 – September 2006) ** Alice 19th ** Anatolia Story ** Detektiv Conan Short Stories ** Dream Kiss ** Gash! ** Go! Virginal ** Kaikan Phrase ** Kaito Kid ** »Kare« First Love ** The Law of Ueki ** Mär ** Midori no Hibi ** Milk Crown ** Milk Crown H ** Mister Zipangu ** Mon-Star Attack ** Yakitate!! Japan Die halbjährliche Programmvorschau ist der Shinkan. Das Programm erfasst die Mangas der Label Ehapa, Egmont Manga & Anime und Feest. Kategorie:Deutscher Verlag Kategorie:Verlag